


Gotham by Gaslight:Trial by Laughter

by The_ Arkham_Judas (Scarletbat)



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, F/M, Gotham City - Freeform, Gotham by Gaslight AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-03-05 11:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13386864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletbat/pseuds/The_%20Arkham_Judas
Summary: Set in the gaslight verse Gotham city is under siege when a series of carnival themed killings come with a new theme parks opening and a mask of black ruling the streets, will Gotham's dark angel rise or will he face the punchline?





	1. Arrival

**19th Century-Gotham City**

_It was the dead of night in the city, the small lanterns long since put out as mothers and fathers kissed their little angels good night and locking their doors and their valuables up tight, because if the low down scum from crime alley got in, on the little “mongrels” from devil’s lot he was coming, the dark guardian angel, the protector of justice,_

_  
The batman._

_But if you listen closely on this particular night, you'll hear the echoing clack and clang of a lone coach, its patrons howe’er is a whole other story……._

“Mother, why must I be left in this positively disgusting city?” _A small tan girl no older than 13 years of age asked face scrunched in pure disgust at the city air, the smell of oil and liquor filling her nostrils in an unsavory manor._

“Daughter, you are now a young woman and I can't be the only one responsible as of now, not in such a delicate time in your life. You need a father who will teach you to be a proper lady in more ways than one.” _A woman of regal features said clearly aggravated by her daughters questioning._

“Does he even know I'm arriving?” _The girl asked not very much surprised when her mother didn't answer._

“See I knew-”

“Silence!” _The woman ordered and the girl snapped her mouth closed not wanting to further anger her mother._

“The decision is final, now hush we’ve arrived.” _The coach came to an abrupt halt as the woman frowned, it'd been long._

_The two exited the coach both wearing veils Jade green for the woman and midnight blue for the girl. They decided to tread lightly, who was to say he still lived here? Well the sound of joyful laughter and music of course._

_The woman stepped to the door and lightly rapped against the mahogany._

_The door opened to reveal an old man clearly of the service class but someone she trusted all the same._

“Alfred darling.” _The man was shocked at the sight of her._

“Lady Talia? My word come in come in your guest as well!” _Alfred led them throw the room where people danced and drank having s right merry time._

“Lady Talia what do we owe the pleasure of this particular visit?” _Alfred asked as he neared his charge, a brilliant man a coal black hair and blue eyes, to her a familiar man._

“A most private matter that I recommend Bruce handle.” _Talia said as Bruce spotted her and his eyes widened, detaching herself from the blonde showgirl he'd made cozy with at the brown gear lounge and meeting Talia in a corner._

“Beloved.” _Talia greeted simply and Bruce sighed._

“Talia.” _He said quite exasperated just by her presence, though not in an angry way._

“It's been a long time beloved.” _Talia said tracing a finger along his chest as Bruce cupped the hand._

“13 years exactly.” _Bruce said before Talia snapped her fingers and the girl approached._

“What can I do for you Mother?” _The girl asked and Bruce’s eyes widened._

“Demetria al Ghul , meet your father. Bruce Wayne, meet your daughter.” _Talia said and Demetria frowned as Bruce stared at her._

“Demetria? Your veil, may you remove it?” _Bruce asked and Demetria grasped the silk veil carefully and pulled it up._

_A spitting image of Martha Wayne, Bruce could see it and Talia could see it._

“You look like your grandmother.” _Bruce said and Demetria put the veil back down._

“Unless grandmother has been harassed several times this month for having a brain without having male genitalia, I don't need comparisons.” _Demetria said and Bruce was slightly taken aback, but she was Talia’s daughter after all._

“Well in that case my sincerest apologies Demetria, I'll have Alfred make up a room.” _Bruce said and Demetria frowned._

“If it's inhabited one of these harlots i'll sleep in the parlor.” _Demetria said dryly as Talia gasped._

“Demetria!” _Talia scolded and the girl let out a haughty ‘hmph’._

“I don't blame her truly, but if you take such a disrespectful tone towards my home again, I'll have Alfred supervise as you clean each and every room of it." _Demetria was fuming as she walked away and left, running out of the door._

“Bruce stop her!” _Talia cried and Bruce dashed off, giving chase until the girl ran through a collection of barrels and knocked them over, purposefully might he add._

  
“Damn it.” _How would he explain this to Talia?_

_Demetria had been walking for 1 hour with little to no breaks, walking down and street she could find, even the dirtiest ones, and she was what you would call lost._

“Stupid mother, Annoying father, I hope they both rot.” _Demetria huffed before taking out her pocket watch, it was merely a silver one and not even the one she fancied, that one was in her bags._

“You shouldn't say that love, you might just get your wish.” _A boy around her age with red hair said, a toothpick between his lips._

“My word! Did your mother never teach you not to sneak up on a lady?” _Demetria asked and the boy snickered._

“If she weren't keeping the dirt cold she pro’ably would.” _The boy said and Demetria frowned._

“Excuse my ignorance then, I was unaware.” _Demetria said and the boy shrugged._

“That's okay love, but what the bloody hell is a little pampered thing like you doing in crime alley?” _The boy asked and Demetria sighed._

“I got into a, tiff, shall we say? With my father.” _Demetria said and the boy nodded._

“Well love let's say you let a bloke like me be your escort, since I know the ways well enough?” _The boy asked and Demetria rose a curious eyebrow._

“Without me knowing your name?” _She asked and the boy snorted._

“Jason, Jason Todd and if any of these scumbags ask it's Richard.” _Jason said and Demetria grasped her veil and pulled it back._

“Demetria, Demetria Al Ghul but if anyone in Gotham asks Demetria Wayne will suffice.” _She said the name Wayne bitter on her tongue._

“That so? Well I'll be.” _Jason said before taking Demetria's hand._

“Come along now, since you're new I'll get you back to the main city free o’ charge love.” _Jason led Demetria through the Gotham streets and this time she really looked around, Harlots and crazies in the street, booze and the stench of death heavy in this particular area._

“So Richard, what do you do around here?” _Demetria asked and Jason smirked._

“I'm the toll service, if you wanna walk through this hellhole safely, you'd better pay up, but for you I can make an exception.” _Jason said and Demetria nodded and the two walked in silence until they reached Ellis Road where they bumped into trouble._

_Two men, tall and burly sporting black masks stopped the two._

“I'll be damned, if it isn't lil’ Richard and a right pretty girl.” _One said flashing a smile consisting of honey yellow teeth._

“You're right sid, let's say we let ‘in through if he leaves the girl with us for a spell eh?” _The other one asked and Jason scowled._

“How about I kick your arse for even thinking about it?” _Jason said and Demetria stepped forward this time._

“No need for a fight boys how's about I give you a show instead?” _Demetria said pulling two black steel fans from her boots._

“That sounds good to me darlin’ “ _Honey teeth said and Demetria began to dance in a series or twirls getting closer and closer to the goons before open her fans and slitting their throats. Jason was shocked but at the same time his heartbeat raced._

“I'll be damned.” _Jason said as he took her hand again and the girl smiled._

“Well then on with you.” _Demetria said and Jason continued on._

_By the time they reached the main city Demetria could hear a familiar clacking sound against the pavement._

“Jason, can I see you again?” _Demetria asked and the boy smiled._

“Tomorrow right here, it's called ingalls road, 3 O’clock.” _With that Jason ran as Talia ran towards her daughter._

“Demetria! Are you okay?” _Talia_ _asked_ , _alarmed_ _._

“Yes, yes I am.” _Demetria said breathlessly, a smile on her face._

 


	2. Chapter 2

Wazoo Bros. Circus

“Elephants,Tigers, and Acrobats too.  
Strongmen Ringleader’s knife throwers aloo, clowns ventriloquist and harlequins woo it can only be a circus out of the wazoo!” _Jericho Wazoo sang with help from Jack Napier , his newest and most successful clown, Jericho and Jamie found that when Jack joined, the audience couldn't stop laughing. As soon as the clown did a green smoke assisted entrance the crowd lost it._

“Jack me and Jaime owe you a big thanks you, without you our circus would be mear shadows in the people's memories, now we're loved by all and leaving a trail of laughter.” _Jericho Wazoo said hugging the clown who just smiled._

“No need for thanks Jeri, putting a smile on people's faces is my life's goal.” _Jack said chuckling as a click resonated throughout the room._

_A vile green smoke erupted as Jack threw a ball shaped object into Jericho’s arms._

“But Jeri baby I believe your leadership is going to keep me from making the smile a little more, Permanent.” _Jack said and a wide smile appeared on Jericho’s face as he began to laugh._

“That's the ticket Jeri, laugh it up, Uncle Joker won't stop you! Hahahahaha!” _Joker said and Jericho collapsed laughing dying down as he turned a pale white._

_That very hour Jamie Wazoo is ‘found’ in a similar condition by “Jack Napier”. A playing card upon their chests._

_**Guilty, incesturous.** _

_He was a damn good actor a scared_ “Maisey!” _And the whole ship was awake._

“Jack? What's happened n- Jamie!” _Maisey, the resident acrobat cried and a Jack started shaking._

“I came to ask what time we were setting up and she-she was dead!” _Jack was sobbing now and Maisey looked shattered._

“She wasn't s’posed to die.” _Maisey whispered rubbing Jamie’s face and Jack’s face soured._

“I wanted comedy not a Greek tragedy!” _Jack pulled his deriger and fired into side of Maisey’s head._

_Now he had a bat to persecute._

_Demetria Wayne was bouncing off the walls, it was 2:30 PM and Jason said 3, but all she had to do was find a way to town._

“Pennyworth! Pennyworth!” _Demetria called impatiently until the older man finally found his way to her side._

“Yes young miss? No need to yell.” _Alfred said and Demetria nodded._

“My apologies, but may you arrange a coach to take me to Ingalls road at 3 O'clock?” _Demetria asked and Alfred gulped._

“Miss I would need permission from your father to make such arrangements.” _Alfred said and Demetria huffed._

“I'll talk to him then!” _Demetria said determination in her veins._

_She stomped up the stairs, huffed through the halls and banged upon his study door._

“Father!” _The door swung open to reveal a far from happy Bruce Wayne._

“My patience is on a thin line with you and you just arrived yesterday, talk quickly.” _Bruce said unimpressed._

“I-i wanted to go into town today, I hear ingalls road is quite lovely.” _Demetria said and Bruce hums._

“Alright.”

“Oh thank you, you won't-”

“Calm yourself I'll be accompanying you.” _Bruce said and Demetria slightly deflated,_

_But it would have to do._

“Lovely I'll be ready in a tick just give me a moment.” _Demetria said before scattering off._

_Jason was at ingalls road earlier than even earlier than he had said, looking for the green eyed beauty he'd managed to meet on a thin layer of chance._

_As he waited Jason was knocked from his thoughts by the boisterous sounds of music, the kind of music that Dick described from his circus days._

“Come one come all, for a day of mystery and magic under the big top from out of the Wazoo!” _A man with a terribly bright purple suit and odd green hair announced atop of a stage reserved for scheduled performances and the townspeople began to gather around._

“The jokers is my name with a story to tell, my friends are with me to bid thee all well now onto the story and listen well!” _Joker moved out of the way as a curtain rose, revealing two Snow White faced “puppets”  
Dancing_

“Once upon a time a many years ago two bright and lovely siblings put on a show!”   
_The puppets began to dance and bow._

“The sister dealt with tigers and lions galore.” _The female puppet pulled out a whip, cracking it._  
  
“while the brother with his top hat was the star of the floor.” _The brother pranced about and tipped his cap._

“Soon there was a dashing jester  
A strongman or two.” _The joker stepped onto the stage with an abnormal pair of twins, they were quite literally attached._

“Acrobats almighty, a might pretty one too of black and red, she sure turned heads!” _A woman in a tight bound leotard flipped onto the stage, earning a holler from the male patrons in attendance._

“But then by ruined chance the brother and sister are then found dead and on must go the show, we hope you will attend!” _Jason cringed the story was bad, seriously bad but a tap on the shoulder kept him from calling the badly dressed clown._

_He turned around to see the green eyed girl from last night, only this time she was a sight for sore eyes in red, a red gown with black laced boots and a tiny red cap….._

_With her father in tow, who didn't fail to notice the way the young “toll collector” was looking at his daughter._

“Is there something I can help you with young sir?” _Bruce asked, recognizing him very well and Demetria huffed._

“This is Jason he was kind enough to help me last night to this very spot.” _Demetria said, moving a bit closer to Jason and it hit Bruce._

“I see…” _Bruce grabbed his daughter’s wrist and dragged her away._

“Absolutely not, not only did you deceive me with your intentions, you decide to see me as fool enough to allow you into the company of a common thug.” _Bruce snapped and Demetria huffed._

“Not once have I deceived you and I find it quite rude that you even think I would!” _Demetria said and Bruce sighed._

“You're Talia’s daughter aren't you?” _Demetria snatched her arm away and growled._

“If you haven't been payin’ attention you belligerent fool, I'm yours too and a little bit of trust last time I checked was not too much to ask!” _Demetria snapped and Bruce turned stone faced._

“Respect is earned not given.” _Demetria was shocked, with tears in her eyes, she ran from her father straight back to Jason and Bruce began to go after her, until Joker’s volunteer performance._

“For this next part, I'll require a volunteer. Any lad or little girl, gentleman or gentlewoman will do.” _Joker said and an eager man, with the intention of impressing the woman he loved stepped up._

“I'll give a go for me sweet Caroline!” He said and joker smiled and laughed.

“Young love, now me boy look at the pretty flower.” _The man looked at the white flower, who'd probably seen better days, and if sprayed a terrible green water._

“The oldest trick in the book, but a smile is guaranteed.” _Joker said and the poor volunteer began to smile a slight giggle erupting from his throat soon turned into a violent laughter as he collapsed and the crowd applauded, not noticing his pale white state._

‘Good god.’ _After the crowd dispersed Bruce looked for his daughter with renewed vigor, only to find her gone._

“Damn.” _He needed to notify Alfred of the Joker’s presence, Demetria would have to wait._

“Jack I don't know what the hell that was but it had better stop!” _Harley snapped putting the finishing touches on her hair._

“Harls you see some sacrifices have to be made in this business of ours.” _Harley looked unimpressed as Jack ran his hand down her cheek._

  
“Business? Jack we won't have a business if you keep murdering our customers!” _Harley yelled and Jack backhanded her huffing uninterested._

“Harley either go out there and look real darling or you can be the next one laughing!” _The blonde scattered off,_

_If only Pam were still alive._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Hey sorry for taking so long but as an apology, be on the lookout for a couple of updates (*cough TimDami *cough JimRiddle * cough young justice)
> 
> My excuse for such mistreatment, no sleep and School!!!!


End file.
